


100 Followers Celebration Fic

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: I reached 100 followers on my tumblr sideblog, and I promised them some kinky smut, so here it is.In which Lotor loves being the center of attention.





	100 Followers Celebration Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is 100% consensual

Shiro looked calm and detached as he stepped away. “Are the ropes too tight?”

Lotor tugged on the ropes binding his arms together behind his back, crossed wrist-to-elbow. They weren’t; he shook his head.

“Good boy,” Shiro said, gently scratching the top of Lotor’s head, like a cat. 

Lotor leaned into it, even after Shiro pulled away.

Shiro laughed at his whine, but it wasn’t cruel. Shiro was rarely the cruel one here, like this. 

“Up,” Sendak said impatiently, from where he’d been watching. He didn’t have the patience or skill to tie Lotor up like Shiro did, but he liked the results as much as Lotor did. 

Shiro stepped back and watched with dark eyes as Lotor struggled to his feet. It wasn’t easy, starting from a kneeling position and without his arms to balance him, but he managed finally. 

“On the bed,” Sendak ordered. 

Lotor tentatively sat on the edge; Sendak hadn’t been specific enough, and he didn’t know-

Shiro leaned down and kissed him, completely taking control. It was good, robbing Lotor of all his thoughts and making his mind drift pleasantly.

Until Shiro reached down and insistently rubbed Lotor’s sheathe, where his cock was still hidden. They’d told him to keep it in as long as possible, and they hadn’t-

He whined, trying to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to go, no way to-

Shiro pulled his hand away, laughing softly. “You should be used to our teasing by now,” he said, gently kissing Lotor’s forehead.

Lotor glared. Shiro was going to pay, next time he was in the middle. He’d be  _ screaming _ for his release by the time Lotor was done with him. 

“Don’t pout,” Shiro said, thumb rubbing across Lotor’s lower lip. “Open up.”

Lotor did, obediently sucking on Shiro’s thumb, flicking his tongue across it as he would with Shiro’s cock. 

Sendak settled on the bed behind Lotor, leaving little bite marks all over Lotor’s neck and shoulders; Lotor loved that, too. He loved to be marked, and Shiro was always too afraid to really bite him properly. 

“We have plans for you tonight,” Shiro informed him.

Lotor already knew that; the rope had been a pretty good indication that they were up to something. 

“Would you like to know what they are?” Shiro continued.

Lotor nodded and hummed around Shiro’s thumb.

Shiro pulled his thumb out so abruptly that Lotor almost bit it accidentally. “That’s too bad. But you’ll find out soon enough,” Shiro said with a wink. 

Hot anticipation bubbled up in Lotor’s stomach. He didn’t really like surprises in other contexts, but here… 

Sendak bit the lobe of one ear so hard that Lotor gasped in surprise and pain, but it was a good pain, bright and sharp, feeding his slow-burning arousal. Sendak lapped up a few drops of blood that beaded up, a tenderness that soothed. 

The contrast always left Lotor flushed and confused.

Shiro dropped to his knees in front of Lotor, kneeling between his legs; Sendak pulled Lotor’s thighs apart and kept them apart, and even if he’d wanted to, Lotor knew he couldn’t escape this. Not without tapping out. 

He liked having the option to stop at any time, no questions asked, even if he rarely used it. 

“Keep it in,” Shiro reminded him, and then he licked at the already-swollen entrance to Lotor’s sheathe. 

Was Shiro planning on killing him? With Sendak behind him, he couldn’t move away from the onslaught, could only take it. 

Stimulation to the sheathe was meant to coax one’s cock out, and Lotor had to close his eyes tight and repeat Shiro’s words to himself in his head:  _ keep it in keep it in keep it in keep it _

He loved Shiro’s praise, and he wanted to earn it, and he could, he could be a good boy, even though it took all his will as Shiro kissed and licked and fondled his sheathe.

“Please,” he gasped finally. “Please Shiro, please, I can’t, I can’t, please, I need-“

“Just a little longer,” Sendak murmured.

Lotor whined and leaned his head against Sendak’s shoulder. It was almost painful, how hard he was while still sheathed, and it was embarrassing that he was  _ dripping _ now, and it was-

Shiro sat back on his heels suddenly, and Lotor let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good boy,” Shiro said, rubbing Lotor’s thigh with his metal hand. The cold felt nice against Lotor’s burning skin. “Go ahead, let me see your pretty cock.” He brushed the back of his hand over the sheathe, and that was all Lotor needed. 

Lotor moaned at how good it felt, finally having his cock free. Almost a release in its own right, when it was built up like this. 

Shiro lapped at the base of his cock, where the opening of the sheathe parted around it. “You taste delicious,” he said, looking up to meet Lotor’s eyes.

If Lotor had been warm before, he was burning up now. 

Shiro stood and leaned in. “Would you like a taste?”

Lotor nodded, because that was how Shiro wanted him to answer, and Shiro kissed him again, making sure he could taste his own slick. To Lotor, it didn’t particularly have any flavor; he was immune to his own pheromones, even if Sendak and, to a lesser extent, Shiro weren’t. 

And, indeed, Shiro was flushed slightly pink already, and Lotor could feel Sendak’s cock pressed against his lower back.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Shiro told him when he pulled away, “and Sendak’s gonna fuck your ass.”

Lotor’s flush renewed itself; hearing Shiro use Earth profanity was always a little...lewd. 

“That’s your plan?” Lotor asked. It was a good idea, but certainly not as exciting as Shiro had hyped to up to be. 

“Part of it,” Shiro said with a wink. “Will you be a good boy for us?”

“Maybe,” Lotor said. If he wasn’t, Shiro would surely punish him for that, and that was always… The idea made Lotor’s cock twitch. 

Lotor allowed himself to be rearranged so that he was on his knees with Shiro in front of him and Sendak behind him. Neither had bothered undressing more than necessary for this, but the idea that they were pretty much completely clothed while he was naked and exposed was…

Shiro took his time pulling his cock out and giving it a few strokes it didn’t need, then he pulled Lotor’s face closer with a firm grip in his hair. 

Lotor moaned, then licked a stripe up the underside of Shiro’s cock. Human cocks -or at least, Shiro’s -were nice enough. Not as long as Galra cocks, of course, but they also weren’t tapered, and the girth was...exquisite. No ridges, though, but you couldn’t have everything. 

Shiro wasn’t that vocal, so Lotor kept his eyes raised to his face, watching for every shift in his expression. 

Lotor waited until his eyes were shut completely to make his move. 

He nosed against Shiro’s inner thigh, then, very lightly -but hard enough that Shiro could definitely feel it- scraped his fangs over Shiro’s scrotum. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Shiro wheezed, using his grip on Lotor’s hair to pull him away. 

Lotor sat back on his heels, smiling sweetly at Shiro. 

“That was very bad,” Shiro said. He wasn’t angry, or even turned-off. Just stern, but that was good; Lotor didn’t really want his sweetness tonight. “You are a brat.”

“I’ve been told,” Lotor drawled. He wasn’t really supposed to speak during these sessions, unless it was to beg or tap out, but… “You should punish me.”

Shiro’s eyes darkened. “That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

Lotor hummed noncommittally. 

Shiro looked past Lotor to Sendak. “Has he always been a brat?”

“Yes,” Sendak huffed. 

Shiro scooted over to the edge of he bed. “We’re going to try something new tonight, since you can’t behave. Over my lap.” 

Lotor obeyed effortlessly; it was easy, since he was getting what he wanted. 

When Shiro had him positioned exactly the way he wanted -ass up, face down, Shiro’s flesh hand pressing between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned and helpless - he rubbed his metal hand over Lotor’s ass. 

Lotor tried not to squirm, but it was very difficult, with his cock pressed against Shiro’s leg so perfectly-

“Sendak,” Shiro said, “you mentioned that Galra have very thick skin, especially compared to humans.”

“I did,” Sendak replied. 

“Hm,” was all Shiro said, before he brought his hand down square on Lotor’s ass. 

Lotor jolted. It hadn’t really hurt, but it was surprising, and- 

“How many do you think, Sendak?” Shiro asked. 

“Twenty-five, at least,” Sendak said. 

Lotor raised his head enough to see that Sendak was idly stroking his cock, watching nonchalantly. 

“Can you handle that?” Shiro asked, kneading the area he’d just smacked. 

Blood rushed to the surface, making everything warm and sensitive. 

Lotor nodded. 

“Out loud,” Shiro reminded him. He didn’t stop pressing into the rapidly-forming bruise, and it took Lotor a moment to gather his thoughts enough to speak.

“Y- yes, Shiro, please.” 

“Good boy,” Shiro said, and then he brought his hand down again, this time on Lotor’s upper thigh, harder. 

Lotor was glad Shiro wasn’t making him count, because he couldn’t think about anything except the way the heat and pain made his cock throb where it was pressed against Shiro’s leg. The way each stroke made him thrust into Shiro’s lap, seeking pressure and pleasure and escape. 

How each smack brought him that much closer to his release. 

Shiro paused, maybe a little more than halfway through. “Are you getting off on this?”

Lotor couldn’t tell whether Shiro was amused, or disappointed, or… But he knew that Shiro liked the truth. “Yes,” he rasped.

“Do you think you can come from just this? Me spanking you and you humping my leg?”

“Yes,” Lotor admitted. He felt shame for it, but that was far away. 

“I’m not stopping again until we’re done, unless you tap out, whether you come or not, ok?”

Lotor nodded. It was such a good ache, firm and unyielding, impossible to ignore. 

It built and built and built, until, with a stroke delivered over a place Shiro had already spanked, he came, hard, so hard his mind blanked out a little, white and fuzzy.

The next smack brought him back to reality, and he cried out; it felt so much more painful after an orgasm, but Shiro was true to his word. He delivered four more strikes, hard and stinging and aching in the best way.

Lotor had gone limp after his orgasm; it was simpler to let Shiro do as he would, let it wash over him in a hazy wave. 

Then Shiro was massaging his ass and upper thighs, gentle yet firm. “You did so well,” he said.

Lotor managed a soft, purr-like trill at that, too far away to respond further. 

Sendak helped him off Shiro’s lap, which was good; his bones felt like they were made of rubber, and wouldn’t support him. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Shiro asked, standing and stroking Lotor’s hair out of his face.

Lotor nodded; of course he did. He wanted to please them, too, not just derive pleasure for himself. In fact, that was secondary, and it didn’t matter if he came again, as long as they did.

“Good boy,” Shiro said. If Lotor had wanted to stop, Shiro would have said the same thing, but for a different reason: for knowing his own boundaries, for speaking up for himself. 

Lotor caught his breath, and he felt more confident in his ability to move without assistance. It would be difficult to catch himself, without the use of his arms, but they wouldn’t let him fall. 

Shiro kissed him again, stealing his breath and his thoughts. “Alright,” Shiro said, when he finally pulled away, flushed and breathless. “Come on.”

Lotor eagerly allowed them to arrange him as they had before his punishment: on the bed, on his knees, ready and waiting and  _ wanting _ . 

Life itself, sometimes, was such a difficult thing, but this never was. Always so simple: follow orders and be rewarded with kind, sweet words and the delicious ache that made his toes curl, made him let go of the anxiety and fear and anger and the thoughts that kept him awake at night-  _ you aren’t good enough you will never be good enough why bother trying just- _

They never let him fail. They always caught him if he fell.

Shiro settled in front of him again, his legs wide and bent at the knee. “No teeth,” Shiro reminded him- like Lotor had simply  _ forgotten _ -brushing his thumb over Lotor’s lower lip. 

Lotor hummed when Shiro used his hair to pull him down, guiding him right where he wanted. 

Lotor didn’t bother teasing this time, just took the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth, minding his teeth.

“Good…” Shiro sighed.

Usually, if Lotor was going to go down on someone, he liked to have his hands free in order to pin their hips down and prevent himself from choking; right now he didn’t have that option, and would have to take whatever Shiro gave him.

The thought made his cock throb. His previous orgasm hadn’t been satisfying enough, so it hadn’t resheathed itself yet. But he just had to be patient and take what he was given.

The bed shifted as Sendak settled behind him, firmly massaging Lotor’s ass, which was still quite sore; Lotor moaned around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro smirked. 

“Just hold still,” he said. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Lotor shuddered at the thought: they were going to  _ use _ him, like an  _ object _ , and he just had to be still and let them  _ take.  _

With that, Sendak entered him, a single smooth glide that let Lotor feel each and every ridge as it passed his rim. He almost came again just from that, but it would be better if he waited. 

He wanted to drop his head and pant, writhe until he got accustomed to the feeling, only Shiro was holding his head in place, and Sendak gripped his hips firmly, and there was nowhere to go, nothing to do. 

They didn’t really give him time to get used to the feeling, but then, he didn’t really need it, not after so long. The ache of the stretch was more pleasure than anything else.

Shiro thrust up into his mouth first, and all Lotor had to do was keep his jaw relaxed. He didn’t need any skill to do this, didn’t need to be good at it. Shiro knew what he wanted and what he was doing, and that was enough. 

It did, perhaps, help that Sendak was fucking him just the way he liked, hard and deep, but slow enough that he felt each individual ridge as it brushed past his internal genitalia, and it made him moan, even as it pushed him further down on Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro came first, spilling down Lotor’s throat at first, but then pulling out enough that cum dripped down his lips and onto his chin.

“Good boy,” Shiro panted, stroking Lotor’s hair with one hand, before slumping back against the headboard, his eyes half-closed but still aware. “You’re doing so well. Always do.” 

Lotor licked at the traces of cum on his lips. He didn’t have a strong opinion one way or the other about the taste, but he knew that Shiro liked watching him lap it up. 

Sendak growled suddenly, then used Lotor’s bound arms to haul him backwards, until he was kneeling upright. 

The change of angle had Lotor seeing entire  _ galaxies _ .

“Mm… Love watching you,” Shiro said. “Wish I had your stamina. I’d fuck you after him. Would you like that, Lotor?”

Lotor nodded. He wanted that so badly, having Shiro fuck him right after Sendak filled him full, while he was still panting and sensitive and open… 

“Some other time,” Shiro promised. He sat up and knelt in front of Lotor, close enough that Lotor could have reached out and touched him, if his hands were free.

Shiro trailed gentle fingers down Lotor’s chest, down to his stomach where -in this position -there was a slight bulge, where his very organs were being displaced to make room for Sendak’s cock. 

Shiro pressed against it, making all three of them moan in unison. Lotor had to rest his head against Sendak’s shoulder, because it was suddenly too much, and he just needed a little more, but he couldn’t find the words to communicate that to Shiro.

He whined, instead, and Shiro got the hint. He traced the edges of Lotor’s sheathe, where it was pulled taut around the base of his cock, and then, after a moment of considerate, pressed the tip of one finger in along the underside of Lotor’s cock.

Lotor came with a choked off sob, almost  _ violently _ , unable to control anything in the face of that overwhelming pleasure. 

Things weren’t really meant to go  _ in _ the sheathe, but it was extraordinarily sensitive, and so incredibly  _ good… _

He was only distantly aware of Sendak coming, too, but he couldn’t be bothered to move. All his limbs had simply stopped cooperating, leaving him in this state of perfect bliss.

Sendak nuzzled the side of his neck, kissing and licking tenderly. He might be rough before and during sex, but afterwards he was always so gentle, and Lotor liked that even more than the sex sometimes. 

“Lotor? Was that ok?” Shiro asked, carefully stroking Lotor’s thigh.

Lotor nodded and purred softly.

“I should have asked first,” Shiro continued. 

“You-“ Lotor began, then swallowed. Took a few deep breaths. It was difficult to remember how to speak now, after. “You have my express permission to do anything you like to my sheathe. I know you won’t hurt me.” 

Shiro smiled, then cupped his face so he could kiss him. It was far less demanding than their kisses from earlier, but Lotor didn’t feel that sense of urgency anymore, the need to get off. “Ok. Let’s get you untied and cleaned up.”

Lotor nodded and let them take care of things, until they were both back with him, one on either side. 

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Of course,” Shiro said. 

“It’s not like we didn't get anything out of it,” Sendak said, nipping the tip of Lotor’s ear. He was pressed against Lotor’s back, because Lotor was feeling a little chilly now, now that things were over. 

Sleepy, too, and so deeply satisfied, as he always was after one of these sessions. 

He pulled Shiro a little closer -Shiro still wasn’t entirely sure about his place here, even after all the reassurance they’d given him -and kissed him. “Go to sleep, my dear. We’ll watch over you.”

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes, and Lotor was asleep soon after, with Sendak only falling asleep after making sure they were both comfortable and safe.    
  



End file.
